For You
by Moiranna
Summary: In the last battle he contemplated his life and actions. TerraxAqua


**Author: **Moiranna  
**Beta: **-  
**Story title: **For you  
**Rating: **PG-PG13  
**Realm: **Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep  
**Pairing:** (possibly one-sided) Terra/Aqua  
**Genre: **sentimentality, friendship, gen  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for Terra's storyline  
**Word-count**: 759  
**Summary:** In the last battle he contemplated his life and actions.  
**Dedication: **To Marie.  
**Notes: **I As so many other things this was written at 3-4 AM, and practically screams drabble. But it felt like something Terra could be saying. Oh, by the way – I still haven't finished playing KH:BBS, I have yet to complete Ventus' storyline and the final fight, so there are still things that I don't really know, though if the spoilers I've read (curse you if they are!) I am not going to be a happy camper when finishing the game.

* * *

I still remember the first time I saw you. You were crying, desperately clutching at your mother's hand, begging her not to leave you. Shaking practically like a leaf in the wind, looking so fragile. Your mother, blessed be the memory of her, kneeled by your side and held you tight. Said "I'll always be by your side. Right here," and placed her right hand over your heart. Then she kissed your forehead and wiped away all traces of tears. "Now be a brave girl and make me proud. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do it."

It's funny how things like these come to mind in an hour as this. The battle is pretty much lost, I know it deep in my heart. I've been fighting for too long, my energy slowly draining as this final battle draws on, and my enemy is... myself, for better or worse. Or well, actually I'm fighting Xehanort, but both he and I know who it is I'm fighting.

Oh, I'm not stupid. I might seem like it, and for the most of the time I act the part. I can't help wanting to believe that what people tell me is the truth, even though in my heart I cannot help the doubt.

The only thing I never doubted was you. I knew it that day, almost ten years ago when you kicked my ass in front of Master Eraqus just hours after that I first laid eyes on you. Humiliated from being beaten by a girl you raced over to me and asked me how I felt. The sincerity in your eyes... I can't describe it. It was as if I found God, for lack of a better term. Then sure, I rebuffed you and took every possible chance to try to make up for my loss and making an even bigger ass out of myself by yet again losing. Again and again you wiped the floor with me. To say the least it was a shock, but somehow I felt myself grow as a person, because with every loss you noticed when I didn't make the same mistake and encouraged me to become a better fighter. And the day when I managed to beat you for the first time... wow. It felt like Christmas had come early, especially since I hadn't been expecting it. I just saw an opening and took the opportunity.

I'm bleeding. It hurts, in ways I didn't know possible. It's as if a part of my soul is being torn out. But I can't let go. Not yet. I have to buy time, have to protect, have to make up for failing those that I love.

Love. Yes. You know that I love you, have known it since I was fourteen. Your hair was longer then, almost reaching your hips. I remember it all too clearly since I kept on staring at it, imagining running my hands through it and just feeling the silk-like texture. That night we sat out on the hilltop and watched the stars. We'd drunk too much since I'd managed to sneak out a bottle of sake from Master Eraqus' private collection and I blurted out that you were the only girl I ever could respect and love. You just smiled, but said nothing. I might've tried to kiss you, but right then Master Eraqus snuck up on us and gave us the worst lecture ever and all thoughts of that were abruptly banished. And the following day our brother arrived and attention was directed elsewhere. What happened became like a distant dream now that our family was complete and we had someone to protect. Ventus. It was never spoken out loud, but between the two of us we took an oath that we'd die to protect him. Maybe it was because he brought out the light in us, maybe it was because he made this little triumvirate complete. Maybe it just was because he was so damned cute and you just couldn't help but loving him. But yes, protecting him was our top priority. To grow strong enough to keep one another safe.

Oh God it's all too ironic. Isn't that what we swore we'd do and actually are ending up doing?

I'll die protecting him, but for you – only you, I'll continue living. To get stronger, finding whatever means possible to keep you safe. To be with you. Though I have none myself, please have faith in this hopeless situation. I'll come for you.

Aqua.


End file.
